Llamado
by Koto Nightray
Summary: No imaginó que le llamaría por eso.


Llamado

Caminaba por los pasillos del pequeño cuartel rápidamente; había recibido un llamado de la jefa, así que no debía hacerla esperar. Se arregló un poco el traje cuando vio que ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, debía estar presentable para ella, después de todo, él era su hombre de más confianza.

Suspiró un poco mientras se tranquilizaba lo suficiente. Posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta y pronunciando un leve _Permiso _entró al lugar. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco ante la luz que desprendía aquel sitio, luego de unos segundos se acostumbró y pudo visualizar bien toda la habitación; unas hermosas cortinas blancas decoradas con hilos dorados hacían función de 'evitar' que mucha iluminación traspasara las ventanas, en una esquina tomaba su lugar una gran cama con sábanas de un tono rosáceo y, al lado de esta, una pequeña mesa con un florero que tenía en su interior unas bellas margaritas blancas.

Se quedó fuera de sí mientras admiraba todo el lugar con sumo cuidado, si bien ya había entrado a esa habitación infinitas veces, no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa y deslumbrante que podía llegar a ser.

—Llegaste muy rápido, Gamma —dijo una dulce voz desde uno de los extremos de la habitación.

El rubio dirigió su mirada velozmente a la chica de la cual provenían esas palabras, sonrió un poco al verla sentada frente a la ventana. Cerró la puerta de la habitación para acercarse a la pequeña y, al estar frente a ésta, se agachó indicando el respeto que le tenía. Gamma levantó su mirada para ver directamente los ojos azules de la fémina.

—¿Para qué me ha llamado, princesa? —preguntó el mayor sin dejar de ver a la chica.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —respondió dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al chico.

La pequeña jefa de la familia se levantó y miró con ternura a su fiel subordinado, él era su hombre más confiable, sabía que podría contar con su presencia en cualquier cosa. Cerró sus ojos para así volver a sonreír y abrazar al rubio hundiendo su rostro en su hombro dejándolo algo confundido ante tal acción.

—Te quiero, Gamma —susurró Uni al oído del chico abrazándole aún más fuerte.

—Yo también la quiero, princesa —dijo mientras sonreía correspondiendo el abrazo de la pequeña.

Uni se quedó callada por unos segundos sin soltar a su preciado subordinado, sabía que él la quería, lo tenía muy claro, pero lo de ella era un poco diferente. Gamma aún se encontraba algo confundido, no sólo por la acción de su jefa, sino también por sus palabras; su corazón latía muy fuerte y eso no le gustaba.

—No —susurró la chica—, yo te quiero de otra forma, Gamma —concluyó besando la mejilla del nombrado para separarse y mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

El mayor miraba a su pequeña jefa algo sorprendido, nunca pudo haber imaginado que su dulce princesa llegaría a sentir algo por él, después de todo, sólo era un subordinado más, aunque no podía negar el hecho de que fuera su hombre de confianza. Suspiró un poco para ver a la fémina.

—Pero, princesa, yo sólo soy uno de sus subordinados —dijo el rubio sintiéndose algo triste, aunque lo ignoraba.

—Para mí eres más que eso, Gamma —aceptó colocando su mano en la mejilla del nombrado mientras le dedicaba una mirada cálida—. Tampoco quiero que te mientas a ti mismo —susurró completamente segura.

Gamma abrió sus ojos de par en par por un segundo, había olvidado que ella podía traspasar su corazón y ver lo que había dentro de él. Sonrió un poco sin quitar la mirada de su querida jefa y se dignó a hablar.

—Princesa, mi deber es protegerla —recordó agarrando la mano de la pequeña de manera respetuosa—. No puedo distraerme con otras cosas —concluyó.

—Déjalo como un secreto entre tú y yo, Gamma —dijo para así besar la frente del rubio con suma delicadeza—. Ya puedes irte —informó para volver a tomar asiento y sonreír cálidamente para el chico.

El mayor acató la orden sin poner ningún pero, simplemente se despidió de su pequeña princesa y salió de la habitación. Nuevamente caminaba por esos pasillos, aunque esta vez era de regreso al lugar que se encontraba, además, según recordaba, había dejado a Tazaru y Nozaru esperando por él.

Suspiró un poco cuando llegó al salón principal, paró por un momento su paso pensando en lo que Uni había dicho segundos antes y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Sonrió ante tal reacción.

—Esta niña… —susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa. No notó que alguien se aproximaba hacia él.

—¡Hermano Gamma! ¿Qué te ha dicho Uni-Sama? —preguntó un pequeño chico de cabellera rosa que había corrido hasta el rubio al ver que se encontraba en el gran salón.

Por un momento Gamma ignoró sus palabras porque se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, pero luego de unos segundos logró pisar tierra y asimiló rápidamente lo que su compañero le había dicho. Arregló su cabello con un pequeño movimiento de la mano para responder.

—No ha sido nada —respondió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección a los demás—. Tazaru, no te quedes atrás —inquirió sin siquiera mirarle.

Estaba algo feliz por las palabras de la chica, sus ánimos habían mejorado en gran manera, aunque de una forma no esperada. Suspiró para alejar los pensamientos de su mente; ya había sido suficiente por hoy.


End file.
